Family Secrets
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: Every family has its secrets, and the Sohma family is no exception. However, Tohru's new friend harbours a dark secret of her own. Is she safe to be around? And why don't the Sohma's transform when they hug her? (FB crossover with...you'll never guess!)
1. The New Girl

Okay, this is my first Fruits Basket fic, and well I've been wanting to write this story for a while now but I've been putting it off because I haven't actually seen any of the anime, and I've only read three of the manga. So PLEASE let me know if anything is OOC alright? If there is any, I'll fix it up right away, I promise! So, hopefully I did alright, and please, let me know what you think!

* * *

" Listen up. Kaibara High School has received a new transfer student," said the teacher.

The door to the classroom slowly opened and a young girl walked inside. Tohru Honda weaved her gaze in and around the other students in an attempt to get a glimpse of the new girl. The girl walked over towards the teacher's desk and stopped. She turned to face to class, her actions seemed methodical, almost as if she had done this sort of thing many times. Her long white hair rested casually on her shoulders, and a bright red ribbon was tied tightly around her head, flattening her hair in a small spot. Her bright yellow eyes scanned the classroom taking in each student one at a time.

" This is Miya Higurashi," the teacher said as Miya bowed to the class. " Miya's deaf, I'm told she can read lips as long as we speak slowly."

The teacher put her hand on the girl's shoulder and Miya looked up at her. "There's…a…desk…near…the…back."

The young girl nodded and walked slowly towards the back of the classroom towards her new desk. She slinked into the chair and reached into her bag, pulling out her notebook and pen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a nearby desk being pushed closer to her own. She looked up to find a brown haired girl with a smile on her face.

" I'm…Tohru…Honda," said the girl maybe a little too slowly. "You…can…share… my…book."

Miya looked away, " Thank you." Her voice was emotionless and monotone.

------------------------------

Tohru stood at her locker talking with Uotani and Hanajima. They had gym class next and weren't necessarily looking forward to it.

" I hate track and field," sighed Uotani. " Going to run longer than two minutes today Hanajima?"

" We'll see," Hanajima answered as she watched the white haired girl fumble helplessly with her new locker. Uotani walked over to the girl and slammed her hand into the locker. It popped open almost on cue.

" Old lockers, sometimes you have to knock 'em around a little," Uotani said as she walked back towards Tohru and Hanajima. Miya peeked around her locker door and stared at the trio of girls. She was surprised that already two people had spoken to her this morning. At her old schools no one had even come within arms reach of her, they had stayed far away as if she had some sort of communicable disease. She felt a tiny rush of excitement flow through her, could it be possible that she may actually be able to make friends here?

------------------------------

" Alright girls, 400 metre sprint. Line up! Let's go! Once …around…the…track… Miya," said the gym teacher making an invisible circle in the air with her finger. Miya nodded at the teacher and turned away rolling her eyes. She hated having people talk to her like she was slow but it had to be done, she had no choice. She lined up next to the rest of the class and bent down mimicking the others girls starting positions.

" Ready! Get Set! Go!"

The girls took off running. Hanajima stopped just short of the starting line, collapsing into a heap complaining that she would need to sit out, she didn't feel well. Some of the girls were pacing themselves, but most of them watched in awe as Miya left them in a trail of dust. She didn't run like most people, her arms were stretched out straight behind her and she seemed to lean downwards, all the time looking directly ahead of her and taking abnormally large strides. She reached the finish line long before any of the other girls.

" I've…never…seen…anyone…run…like…that…before," said her teacher with a hint of confusion and awkwardness in her voice. " But…it…appears…to…work…well…for… you."

Miya smiled casually and sat down next to the teacher as they waited for the rest of the girls to finish. The rest of gym class went normally, except for the high jump. Aside from being the best runner in the class, she also appeared to be an incredible high jumper. Her jumps were graceful and carefully timed. She easily cleared the highest height the bar would reach, it was as if she had springs attached her feet.

Back in the change room, the girls were changing back into their school uniforms. A tall blonde girl, clearly rather popular, accidentally dropped her necklace and Miya reached down to pick it up. The girl had also reached down at the exact same moment but something had startled her and she jumped back with a loud shriek.

" What's wrong Kana?" cried a tall thin black haired girl.

" Her hands…oh god, they're…oh god…what are you?" cried Kana backing away from Miya as if the shy white haired girl was a hideous monster ready to devour the blonde beauty. Miya grabbed her things and ran out of the change room as Tohru looked on.

------------------------------

Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough for Miya. She found a quiet empty spot on the roof of the school overlooking the town and sat down on the cold ground. She pulled her lunch out of the brown paper bag. Chicken. She loved chicken. Miya began eating when she noticed someone sit down next to her. She looked up to see the brown haired girl who had offered her her textbook earlier that day. Miya dropped her chicken and hid her hands in her skirt. This girl was just like the ones from her old schools, she may have seemed nice before, but now she too would want gawk and stare at her hands. They always did.

" Can…I…have…lunch…with…you?" Tohru asked slowly.

" If you want," replied Miya looking at her hands, she wouldn't dare talk to her face to face. Why should she give her something else to tell her friends about. Her whole life was one big secret, she was always hiding things from everyone and she hated it. Why had her mother forced her to have an education, why couldn't she have just gone to live with her father where she would accepted and safe from cruel girls like Kana. The girls ate in silence until Tohru spoke up.

" Can…I…ask…you…something?"

" Go ahead," replied Miya already knowing what her question would be.

" How…did…you…uh, never mind," said Tohru, she had lost her nerve.

" I was born with out them," replied Miya looking down at her half eaten lunch taking Tohru by shock. " You were going to ask me why I don't have ears right?"

" Uh…I'm…sorry," said Tohru sincerely. It was true, that had been the question that Tohru was going to ask. It had been one of the first things she had noticed about the new girl. Most deaf people still had ears that sat on either side of their face, this girl, had none. As Miya reached out for another piece of her chicken, Tohru took a quick glance down at her hands. Her hands seemed normal enough but her fingernails were abnormally long and slender, almost like…claws?

" Where are you friends?" asked Miya looking out over the town then turning her gaze back to Tohru so she could read Tohru's lips as they replied.

" Umm…I'm…not…sure."

" Tohru? What are you doing up here? I've been looking for you all lunch hour, Hanajima and Uotani said they didn't know where you were," asked a young boy with orange hair.

" Oh Kyo, I'm sorry. I was eating lunch with my new friend Miya," replied Tohru with a smile.

" Shigure needs you to pick up some groceries after school okay?" said Kyo casually.

" Oh yes, of course."

Kyo turned and walked back inside the school as the bell rang. The girls began to gather their things when suddenly Tohru stood up very straight.

" Is everything alright?" asked Miya burying her face in her bag.

" Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Uh, I mean, do…you…want…to…"

" Really?" said Miya in shock. First this girl refers to her as her new friend and now she's inviting her over for dinner? What was going on? There would be a full moon tonight so she would be okay, but that meant that the new moon was not far off, she would not be able to do anything that night.

" If…you…want," replied Tohru meekly.

" I'd…I'd love to," answered Miya with a hint of excitement in her voice. Tohru watched as Miya walked back into the school. Suddenly everything dawned on her, she really hadn't had any right to invite someone over without asking first. Hopefully Shigure wouldn't be too upset with her.


	2. Dinner at the Sohma's

Okay again, if you notice any OOCness, let me know and I'll fix it up right away. Thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate your comments! :)

* * *

" WHAT? How could you invite someone here without my permission!" cried Shigure. 

" I'm really sorry, I just…she seemed so lonely and I though-" explained Tohru.

Shigure began to laugh. " I'm only joking Tohru, it's fine. You can have your friend over for dinner."

Tohru's eyes lit up with happiness and relief. " Oh thank you!" And with that she took off running towards the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Yuki sat silently watching television in the other room. He looked up to see a flash of brown hair fly past him heading towards the kitchen. Sparking his curiosity he stood up and followed her. He leaned against the doorway watching Tohru as she hurriedly started fixing dinner. He had opened his mouth to ask her why she was in such a hurry when suddenly Kyo barged his way into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge for a drink.

" So how come you spent lunch with that girl instead of Uo and Hana?" asked Kyo his hand pushed away condiments and leftovers in search of a refreshing beverage.

" You mean Miya?" said Tohru as she began cooking the feast that would soon become their dinner. " Well, she wasn't having a very good day, so I thought maybe she'd like some company."

" I heard she's really weird." Kyo commented casually.

" She's not weird, she's deaf," protested Tohru as she turned to look at Kyo.

" It's not that, I heard that her hands are horribly disfigured and she's like a super-human when it comes to sports," said Kyo.

" I've seen her hands, there's nothing wrong with them," replied Tohru as she turned back to the simmering meal on the stove. " And so what if she's good at sports, besides she's coming over for dinner tonight."

" WHAT?" exclaimed Kyo as he exchanged a worried glance with Yuki.

" She should be here soon, please Kyo, be nice to her. I don't think she's had very many friends before."

Kyo walked out of the kitchen leaving Yuki to continue watching Tohru as she continued to prepare dinner.

Just after seven there was a knock on the door. Tohru was still busy with the feast so Yuki had decided he would answer the door. He opened the door to find the young white haired girl standing awkwardly on the doorstep. Her hair instantly reminded him of Haru. It wasn't often that you could find a person with hair so white. Yuki looked into her bright yellow eyes, it seemed as if they were looking through him, not at him. He sensed something at that moment, but whatever it was, he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. He remembered that Tohru had said she was deaf so instead of saying hello he simply bowed and extended his arm to show her inside.

" I'm sorry, I'm looking for Tohru Honda," Miya said as she looked down at the ground. She hadn't moved from the doorstep. She had expected the nice girl from school to answer the door not some strange boy.

" Miya…please…come…in," said Tohru appearing suddenly behind Yuki. Yuki glanced at her wondering why she was talking. She had said Miya was deaf hadn't she? Tohru looked at Yuki, and noticing his confusion, answered his unasked question.

" If we speak slowly, she can read our lips."

Yuki looked back towards Miya and said, " I'm…Yuki…Sohma…it's…nice…to… meet…you."

" It's nice to meet you as well," Miya replied still staring intently towards the ground. She followed Tohru towards the dinner table and gracefully seated herself upon the floor. Yuki seated himself across from her and waited for Tohru to bring out their dinner. Kyo entered the dining room only a few moments later and sat himself down rather close to Miya. He wanted to see these mysterious hands for himself.

" Welcome Tohru's new friend!" said Shigure happily as he entered the room.

" She can't hear you, you moron, she's deaf," said Kyo as if somehow Shigure should have already known this little fact.

" If you speak slowly she can read your lips," Yuki explained to Shigure.

" Oh, umm……wel……come……to……our……home……I……am……Shi…… gu……re……Soh……ma," he said excruciatingly slowly using large hand gestures.

Yuki hung his head. He had told him to speak to her slowly, not speak to her like she was from another planet. Tohru came in bearing their feast for the evening and everyone began eating. Kyo glanced over at Miya's hands as she ate. Tohru was right, they weren't disfigured by any means, in fact, they looked just like anyone else's hands. Except for her fingernails, they seemed strangely long to Kyo, but maybe she didn't just didn't cut them, he thought. Kyo soon noticed that Miya had stopped eating and was now staring intently up at him. He locked eyes with her for a brief moment. Her expression was not a pleasant one, she seemed angry, ready to lash out at him. He slowly slid away from her and began eating again, hoping that she would do the same. After they had finished dinner, Shigure spoke up in hopes of learning more about Tohru's new friend.

" So……wh……ere……are……you……fr……om?"

Miya looked at him disconcertingly, it was going to be a long night if he continued to talk in syllables. She gazed longingly at the grooves in the table as she replied, " I've always lived here, I just changed schools."

" What…school…did…you…come…from?" asked Yuki, hoping that if he spoke a little faster to her maybe Shigure would catch on.

" Shinra Private Academy," replied Miya.

" How……come……you……left?" said Shigure, still as slowly as ever, clearly not being clued in by Yuki's attempt.

Miya looked up at Shigure in shock. How come he would ask her that? Did they already know? Were just waiting for her to tell them herself? " I should be going, it's getting rather late and I have to walk home."

" I……ho……pe…….you……will……come……for……din……ner……a……gain," said Shigure as the four members of the Sohma house stood at the door watching Miya as she prepared to leave.

" Thanks for coming Miya," said Tohru smiling.

" No thank you, dinner was really great, I had a nice time," replied Miya looking down at her laces as she tied her shoes.

" Uh…see…you…at…school…tomorrow," said Kyo still a little put off by the unpleasant moment they shared during dinner.

Yuki's closed his eyes. He was sensing something again, but what was it? He opened his eyes and looked straight into the black pupils of Miya's yellow eyes, and in that instant, he knew exactly what he had to do. He leaned forward and hugged her. The other three members of the Sohma house watched on as their jaws dropped to the floor. This wasn't like Yuki; he didn't do things like that. What he could possibly be thinking? Miya also stood in shock. A boy had never hugged her before, and she was unsure how to react. She slowly raised her arms and hugged the young boy back. Yuki drew back and looked Miya in the eyes.

" It…was…nice…to…meet…you…Miya."

Miya glanced back towards the floor, " You as well Yuki."

Yuki closed the door behind Miya as she left. He turned and headed back into the house to head up to his room. His three other housemates were still staring at him with their jaws dropped.

" Close your mouths. I knew I wouldn't transform," said Yuki as he walked past his onlookers.

Kyo and Shigure exchanged glances. They hadn't even realized that he hadn't transformed. They were too busy being occupied with the fact that Yuki had hugged a girl he had only just met. Why hadn't he transformed when he hugged Miya? Why was she different from other girls?

" Shigure, what happened?" asked Tohru in confusion.

" Maybe she's a he," said Kyo matter-of-factly.

" Maybe," said Shigure.

" She's not a guy," protested Tohru.

" Ask her tomorrow then,' stated Kyo.

" Uh…what?"

" Yeah," interjected Shigure. " Ask her tomorrow at school."

Tohru sighed. She had an uneasy feeling that if she didn't ask Miya about this tomorrow Kyo probably would.


	3. Miya's Confession

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've got two new stories that I'm working on, if you're interested, 4 Fruits Basket characters appear in my Anime Survivor and all of the Fruits Basket characters will be appearing in my Anime Hearts story. (They have barely any reviews so I'm begging you to read!!!) Anyways sorry I took so long to get this chapter posted! Again, I added some new FB characters so if there's on OOCness let me know! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

School had come and gone the next day and Tohru just couldn't work up the nerve to talk to Miya about what had happened the night before. So instead, she had invited her over to the Sohma's house again so they could work on their homework together. Tohru had got home early and decided she would make a snack for her and Miya.

" Did you ask her?" asked Kyo as he walked into the kitchen.

" I, uh no," replied Tohru, now rethinking her idea of inviting Miya over.

" Why the hell-"

But he was cut off by a knock on the door. Kyo's eyes widened as he looked at Tohru. Had she really invited her over again? This was his opportunity to ask her for himself! Kyo started to run to the door, but when he got there, Yuki had already beat him to it. As he opened the door he found Miya standing there with a long silvery snake slithering down into her shirt.

" Is this yours?" she asked a little uneasily as the snake ventured down her top. Yuki gasped and reached out to grab the snake but he was too late. The snake was now moving freely underneath Miya's top and in order for Yuki to get it he'd have to reach down into it. He stood at the door trying to figure out a less awkward way to get at his older brother when suddenly Shigure came running into the hallway.

" Who let a dog in the house?" he cried in confusion. However the closer he got to the door he soon realized what was happening. " Ah! Aya!"

At the sound of Shigure's voice the silver snake popped his head out of Miya's top and Yuki, seizing the opportunity, grabbed him. He stared into the snake's eyes and with one swift movement flung it back outside slamming the door behind it.

" Ah! Yuki no!" Shigure cried as he opened the door and ran outside the look for Ayame.

" Is that your pet?" asked Miya slightly confused by the recent events.

" It's…Shigure's…_pet_," replied Yuki trying to hold back his anger. As they walked into the living room, they were met by Tohru and a rather eager looking Kyo.

" Ask her," whispered Kyo.

" No," replied Tohru as she smiled and waved at Miya. " I…made…us…a…snack… so…we…don't…have…to…work…on…an…empty…stomach."

" Oh, you shouldn't have, but thank you," said Miya.

" Ask her," whispered Kyo again, this time a little louder.

" Kyo, shhhh!"

"ASK HER!"

Yuki, Miya and Tohru stared at Kyo in shock. Miya's eyes widened as she said, " Ask me what?"

" Oh! It's nothing, Kyo's just-"

" Are you a guy?" asked Kyo obliviously cutting Tohru off. Miya stared at Kyo in shock. Tohru and Yuki hung their heads in embarrassment.

" Where is the dog?" Shigure asked as he entered the room.

" AHHH! You're hair is so beautiful!" cried Ayame as he ran towards Miya.

" What's all the commotion?" said Hatsuharu as he entered the room.

" Ooh!! A new friend!" cried Momiji running in after Haru.

" WHERE"S THE DAMN DOG?"

" ARE YOU A GUY OR A GIRL?"

" Is that your natural colour?"

" NEW FRIEND! NEW FRIEND! NEW FRIEND!"

Tohru grabbed Miya by the hand and dragged her into the kitchen to get her away from the all chaos. " Here…try…one… of…these." Tohru held up the platter of snacks she had made. Miya's eyes widened, the spices that Tohru had used in the snacks had such a strong smell that Miya's nose couldn't handle it. Her eyes glassed over and she fell to the floor with a loud _thud_.

" Oh my god! Miya!" cried Tohru as she leaned down next to her friend dropping the snack platter on the floor. The rest of the houseguests came running in to see what had made the noise.

" Tohru what happened?" asked Shigure bending down towards Miya who was now passed out on his floor.

" I-I don't know! Sh-She just fainted!" said Tohru as tears welled up in her eyes.

" Aya, call Hatori. Haru, help me get her upstairs to a bed," said Shigure.

------------------------------

It was dark by the time Hatori finally showed up. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for him to come, as Miya still lay upstairs.

" What happened Shigure? Ayame's explanation was a little vague," said Hatori as he followed Shigure upstairs to the room where Miya lay.

" We're not sure what happened really, but I should tell you in case she wakes up. Miya is deaf Hatori, but if you talk slowly she can read your lips. Look, there's something else I have to tell you. Last night as she was leaving, Yuki hugged her and he didn't transform," said Shigure with a hopeful look at Hatori. " Maybe you can find out why?"

Hatori nodded and entered the room. While he was inside tending to Miya, everyone else made their way upstairs to find out how she was doing. Hatori exited a few moments later looking rather unimpressed.

" She's fine. She passed out, but she should come around in a few minutes or so."

" Can I go in to see her?" asked Tohru sheepishly. Shigure looked at Hatori hoping he would have and answer to his question, but Hatori just shrugged.

" I don't see why not," said Hatori glaring at Shigure.

Tohru entered the bedroom and screamed. Everyone rushed in to see what was wrong when suddenly they were all taken aback. Miya slowly opened her eyes and sat up to see everyone staring at her in shock. She immediately looked down at her hands, then ran her tongue across her teeth. Her heart started beating faster as she closed her eyes. She reached up to grab a small chunk of her hair and brought it in front of her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see that her once beautiful white hair was now a dark jet black. She let out a small whimper and looked back up at everyone.

" You have ears!" cried Kyo, breaking the silence.

" What happened to your hair?" asked Ayame in shock.

" I'm sorry…I wasn't supposed to stay this late, I have to go," Miya said, and for the first time since Tohru had met her, Miya hadn't looked at the floor when she spoke.

" Miya……why…...don't……you……-" said Shigure as he was cut off.

" It's ok Shigure, I can hear you just fine. You can talk to me normally."

" Umm…okay well, why don't you come downstairs, we'll have a cup of tea and you can explain okay?"

" I can't tell you! You wouldn't understand!" Miya cried out as tears began to form around her eyes. Yuki walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

" It's okay Miya, we're all really good at keeping secrets," he said.

" That's an understatement," muttered Kyo. Yuki glared at Kyo for a moment then returned his gaze to Miya.

" Why don't we go downstairs. If you decide that you want to tell us that's okay. If you decide that you don't…well that's okay too," said Yuki.

Miya nodded. She followed the Sohma's and Tohru downstairs and sat down in the living room. Shigure brought her a cup of tea and sat down next to Ayame and Hatori. The young girl sat silently for a few moments sipping her tea. She knew she had to tell them the truth, but what would they think of her? She had never had friends before and she didn't want to lose all these wonderful people sitting in front of her.

" Please…you have to understand…I've never told anyone. I…no one would understand. This has to be kept a secret, please," said Miya. Everyone looked up at her. They hadn't really expected her to tell them, but they nodded in agreement just the same.

" On nights when there is a new moon, like tonight, I turn into a human. I hadn't expected to stay this late,"

" You turn into a human?" asked Kyo nervously. If she was a human only one day a month, what was she the other times?

" Yes. The rest of the month I'm a demon," she replied bluntly. Everyone's eyes widened as they sat back trying to understand. " My mother, Kagome, is a human and my father, Inuyasha, is a half-demon. Somehow when I was born, I was also born a half-demon. Half dog demon, half human."

" I knew I could sense a dog!" cried Shigure in relief. " I thought I was going crazy!"

" When I'm in my demon form I cannot hid my claws or my fangs," she continued.

" And your ears?" asked Tohru.

" Dogs ears that sit atop my head. That's why I always wear the red ribbon to tie them down," Miya explained.

" So how come you told everyone you were deaf?" asked Kyo.

" If I didn't tell people I was deaf, most people would wonder how I could hear without ears."

" Hmm...good point," said Yuki.

" Well, Miya you are still welcome in our home anytime you wish. Demon or not," said Shigure with a smile.

" And we won't tell no one about your secret!" cried Momiji.

" Well at least that's explains what happened the other night with Yuki," said Shigure as he looked up at Hatori. " Would you mind taking her home? It's too dark for her to walk on her own."

Hatori nodded and grabbed his things. Tohru walked with Miya to the door thinking about the confession her new friend had just made.

" Look Tohru, I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. Most people just wouldn't understand. I don't know why, but for some reason I know I can trust all of you," said Miya as she put her shoes on.

" I promise you, your secret is safe with us," said Tohru smiling.

" You ready?" asked Hatori.

Miya nodded, " See you at school tomorrow?"

" Yep!" said Tohru as she waved good-bye to her friend and closed the door.

" You okay?"

Tohru turned around to find Yuki standing in the hallway. " Uh…y-yes. I just, I mean I never would have thought…"

" I think that one caught us all off guard," said Yuki as he turned to head back into the living room. Tohru stood at the doorway a little longer taking everything in. She smiled to herself as she followed Yuki's path back to the living room.


	4. The Class Trip

Yeah!! Chappie 4! Okay, I hope you all enjoy this one it's one of the longest chapters I've ever written to any story so far!! ::waves to Linds:: Lookie I posted my new chapter! Thanks for your help!! :) Okay sorry...here it is: TA DA!

* * *

Tohru got up early the next morning to pack her things. It was day of the class trip and she was overflowing with excitement. As Tohru was putting her bathing suit into her bag she stopped and began to think of the events of the night before. When her new friend Miya had confessed that she was actually a demon, instead of being afraid, Tohru felt sorry for her. She thought about how hard her friend's life must have been, always trying to hide her true self away from everyone, much like the members of the Sohma family.

" Are you packed Tohru?" asked Yuki as he stood in the doorway to her room.

" Oh yes, I'm almost done, just a few more things!" she replied.

Yuki waited till Tohru had finished packing and then grabbed her bag to carry it downstairs.

" Oh the class trip," said Shigure as a smile crept over his face. " I remember our class trip…"

While Shigure dreamily remembered his class trip, everyone else gathered their things and headed off towards school. Luckily for them the rather cool weather they had been having lately had passed on and they were now greeted by warm sunshine. As they arrived at the school, the bright yellow buses were already lined up and waiting. Tohru found Miya standing off to the side of the crowd of people and walked over to her.

" Good morning!" she said happily.

" Morning Tohru, are you ready for the trip?" asked Miya.

" Oh yes, it's such nice weather to go camping!"

" OKAY CLASS LISTEN UP!" cried the teacher over top of the voices of the students.

" FIND A PARTNER TO SIT ON THE BUS WITH AND THEN LINE UP NEXT TO EACH OTHER!"

" Tohru want to sit together?" asked Miya.

" Well actually, I'm sorry but Yuki asked me this morning. I'm really sorry Miya,"

" I'll sit with you Miya," said Kyo as he walked up behind the two girls.

" Oh…uh thanks," Miya replied, her voice showing a hint of disappointment. They boarded the bus and sat down.

" Bet you're happy there's not a new moon tonight," said Kyo as he pulled his Discman out of his bag.

" Yeah, I wouldn't have wanted to miss this. I think it's going to be a lot of fun," replied Miya as she stared longingly out of the grimy bus window. The bus drove for about two hours till it reached its stop. Kyo had been listening to music all the way there so Miya didn't really have anyone to talk to. Tohru and Yuki had gotten stuck at the front of the bus so she could barely even see them. As everyone filed off the bus the students began to wander around taking in the sights.

" Ahhh the outdoors," sighed Miya as she raised her arms behind her head and stretched. " I just love camping. Being in the forest reminds me of the weekends I get to spend with my dad."

" Your dad lives in the forest?" asked Tohru, a little confused.

" Not really," Miya replied with a laugh. " It's kind of hard to explain really. You see my dad doesn't live _here_ with us he lives somewhere else. Whenever I get to visit him we're always spending the nights sleeping under the stars in the forest. Sometimes we even get to stay in these really nice places in these villages we go to. My uncle Miroku has this way of getting us into anywhere we want to!"

" Wow, I'd love to meet your family some time," said Tohru.

" Do you want some help putting up your tent?" said Yuki as he walked up to where Tohru and Miya were standing. " This would be a really good spot for it."

" HEY! YUKI! HOW ABOUT SOME HELP? screamed Kyo from a few feet away. Yuki turned to look at Kyo as the orange haired boy began throwing about the things for their tent.

" IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO SHARE THIS DAMN TENT WITH YOU AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN HELP ME PUT IT UP!"

Yuki walked back towards the angry cat and began to assemble the framework for their tent. Within moments the once desolate campground was covered in brightly coloured tents.

" Okay class, I need some help to get things started, I need a group to go get firewood, a group to get water and a group to help unpack the food," said their teacher.

" Tell her we'll get the firewood," said Miya to Tohru.

" We'll get the firewood!" cried Tohru proudly.

Tohru and Miya walked into the forest in search of the perfect wood to start the fire. Yuki had dragged Kyo along with them to help carry all the wood back to the campsite. They had been walking for only a few moments when Miya turned to face the group of three.

" Okay I think this tree would make great firewood, what do you think?" she asked.

" Yeah you're right," said Tohru looking at the tall tree that stood before them.

" Yeah it's great but what the hell are we going to cut it down with…our hands?" exclaimed Kyo.

Miya glared at him for a moment sending chills through Kyo's bones. Then she turned back to face the tree. " Yuki, make sure no one is around…is it safe?"

Yuki looked around in all directions. " I don't see anyone."

" Alright," Miya jumped up into the air and extended her hand outwards. A bright yellowish-green light appeared that resembled a whip. Miya swung the whip of light eight or nine times towards the tree and finally landed gracefully back on the ground with the whip disappearing back into her claws.

" Nice light show, but the tree's still stand-"

Before Kyo could finish his sentence the tree began to fall apart. All the pieces landed into a pile at the base of where the tree once stood.

" That should be enough for tonight don't you think?" asked Miya as she turned around to look at her friends. The other three stared at the young demon in awe.

" Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Tohru.

" My father helped me learn."

" Can he do that too?" asked Kyo.

" No, but my uncle can…I've never met him though."

They began to gather up the firewood and returned back to camp. The dark night sky slowly crept over the young campers as they sat around the fire. It was getting late and some of the students were retiring to their tents, Kyo included. He wanted to make sure he got into the tent before Yuki so he could take up as much room as possible. Before long everyone had retired to their tents and the teachers had put out the fire. Tohru was sleeping peacefully in her tent as Miya quietly unzipped the tent door and crawled out. She stood up and breathed in the cool night air. She felt a small rain drop land gently onto her nose. Nevertheless, she had decided to go for a walk, and some little amount of rain wasn't going to stop her.

As she made her way towards the nearby lake she gazed up at the stars. She would tell him tonight, she thought to herself. No not tonight, it would be far too soon. She had only just met him and if she told him how she felt she'd probably scare him away. She sighed heavily as she sat down on the beach overlooking the calm blue lake.

" Couldn't sleep?" asked a voice from behind her that caused Miya to jump.

" Yuki! Oh uh…no, I couldn't. I had a lot of things on my mind so I thought maybe a walk would help."

"Me too," Yuki replied. " Couldn't sleep that is."

" Oh," said Miya as she turned her gaze back to the lake.

" Would you like to go for a walk with me?" asked Yuki. Miya's eyes widened.

" I have a better idea," said Miya as she stood up.

The small rowboat glided across the lake gently parting the water as it went. As it was Miya's idea to borrow the boat, she had told Yuki that she would row, so instead he sat back and watched the stars as they began to be covered by dark clouds. Miya kept her eyes on Yuki as he sat quietly. He looks so troubled yet so peaceful, she thought to herself. Suddenly without warning the rain began to fall, hard. The two travelers looked for a place to take refuge. They had gone too far from shore to make it back in the teaming rain and the waves were beginning to pick up over the lake. They found an old wooden cabin on a small island and decided to dock the boat.

Miya stared out the cabin window as Yuki tried to make a fire in the old fireplace.

" Well, it doesn't look like we'll be able to get back till this rain lets up," said Miya sadly. It had been her idea to go for the boat ride and now they were stuck on some island. She reached up and undid the red ribbon tying her ears down. They popped up quickly and gave a quick flick. She noticed the room beginning to light up. She turned to see a fire burning brightly in the fireplace.

" Thanks Yuki. This really sucks doesn't it, this crazy mountain weather," she said laughing awkwardly. " This was my stupid idea and now look where it's gotten-"

" You must be cold," said Yuki cutting her off. " Come sit down near the fire."

Miya stared at Yuki for a brief moment then walked slowly over to the fireplace and sat herself down next to him.

" I'm impressed that you can make a fire like this, I mean we only had a couple of sticks and all," Miya said as she leaned back putting her hands on the floor for support.

" It's no big deal," replied Yuki looking over at her. As he did so, he felt his face glow hot. His face had gone bright red as he quickly turned away from Miya.

" What's wrong?" asked Miya as she looked down at herself. It didn't take long for her to get her answer. The rain had completely soaked the white blouse of her uniform making her pink bra clearly visible now. She gasped and wrapped her arms around herself. " Oh no! I-I'm so sorry."

Yuki looked back into her eyes, which were now welling up with tears. Miya felt her heart race; she wanted to kiss him so badly. His soft purple eyes were so beautiful she felt butterflies in her stomach. Was he going to lean in and kiss her? She thought in anticipation. She reached her hand over and placed it on top of his. She watched as his face began to flush pink. _Poof!_

" Yuki?" cried Miya staring down at the pile of clothes that lay before her. A tiny gray rat crawled out from the pile and stared up at her.

" Take my jacket. I uh…won't be needing it now," said the rat. " Can I explain this tomorrow?"

Miya nodded at the talking rat as she put Yuki's jacket on and laid down in front of the fire. The small rat curled up in its pile of clothes and fell asleep. Miya stared at the rat in awe; she had no idea what was going on or why Yuki had turned into a rat. She closed her eyes and soon felt herself drift off to sleep.

-----------------------------

" Where have you two been?" cried their teacher as she came across the two students walking back to the campsite.

" I-I'm sorry professor, but Yuki and I decided to go for a nature walk early this morning and we got a little lost. We're really very sorry," pleaded Miya.

" The bus is leaving, we'll discuss this when we get back to the school," said their teacher.

Miya sighed. " I'm sorry I got us in trouble Yuki."

' Don't worry about it. I had a nice time last night, besides, you saved me from having to share a tent with Kyo, so I'm grateful," replied Yuki smiling ever so sweetly at Miya. As they approached the bus they found Tohru and Kyo waiting for them.

" Where were you guys?" asked Kyo.

" I'm so glad you're both okay! I was so worried!" exclaimed Tohru.

" We went for a boat ride last night and got stranded in a cabin due to the rain. We were alright, there's no need to worry Tohru," answered Yuki.

" Why is she wearing your jacket? What did you do Yuki?" asked Kyo glaring at Yuki. Yuki responded by walking onto the bus and seating himself down.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Kyo as he ran on the bus after him. Tohru looked apprehensively over at Miya.

" Nothing happened Tohru, we built a fire and fell asleep. That's all."

" Oh no! I didn't think you guys would have…I mean it's not like that…I just…" stuttered Tohru in defense. Miya walked onto the bus followed by Tohru and she sat herself down next to Kyo.

" What happened?" asked Kyo.

" Nothing," replied Miya. " Just drop it Kyo."

" No! I won't drop it till you tell me what happened!"

Miya raised her hand up in front of Kyo's face and flexed her claws. " I think you're going to drop it right now."

Kyo stared at her for a moment longer then, with a loud sigh, reached into his backpack and pulled out his Discman. Miya looked up towards the front of the bus to see Tohru talking with Yuki. She wondered how long she was going to have to wait till Yuki would explain everything to her, but getting another chance to spend more time with Yuki? She could hardly wait.


	5. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 5!! Okay so lets welcome the Inuyasha characters!!! Okay anyways...I already have the last chapter to this done ha ha ha but now I actually have to get to the last chapter in order to post it!! Thanks reading and reviewing! Love you all!!! :)

* * *

" Mom! Is everything ready? They're going to be here soon!" cried Miya as she ran down the stairs.

" Well, dinner is almost done and your father should be here any minute now," replied Kagome Higurashi as she was putting the broom back into the closet. Just as Kagome was making her way back into the kitchen there came a knock at the door.

" I'll get it!" Miya yelled grasping the door handle and swinging the door open. " DAD!"

Miya jumped into her father's arms before he had even gotten a chance to come inside the house.

" Do I get to come inside or are we going to stay out here all night?" asked the white haired demon.

" Come on Miya, let your father in the house," said Kagome with a laugh.

The two demons, who were almost an exact replica of one and another walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kagome leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. But before she could say anything yet another knock came from the door.

" Oh that must be them!" said Miya as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the door.

" That must be who? You didn't say anything about other people coming!" snapped Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha! We don't need Miya's friends to know what a jerk you are," replied Kagome.

"Jerk? Hey! Who you calling a jerk?" cried Inuyasha as he got to his feet.

" Inuyasha?"

" What?!"

" Sit."

_WHAM!_

Inuyasha slammed face first onto the carpet.

" _Why you…_" he muttered under his breath.

Miya opened the door to find Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Haru and Momiji standing on her doorstep.

" Happy Birthday!" cried Tohru.

" I'm so glad all of you could make it!" she said happily.

" We're so glad you invited us!" replied Momiji.

Everyone was filing into Miya's house when suddenly a voice came out of the shadows. " Don't you have a hug for your favourite uncle?"

Miya turned back towards the door to see a tall black haired man dressed in a long black and purple robe.

" Uncle Miroku!" cried Miya as she wrapped her arms around the man's waist and squeezed him tightly.

" MIROKU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" yelled a voice from the living room.

" Come now Inuyasha, I was just being a gentlemen. There's nothing to worry about," replied Miroku.

" Yeah, Yeah, I know how you be a gentlemen, so get your hands off my daughter!"

Miya turned to her friends. " I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse my dad, he uh…well yeah…."

Miya led her friends into the living room to introduce them to her father. Tohru couldn't get over how much Miya looked like him they were almost identical.

" So your Miya's friends huh?" asked Inuyasha awkwardly trying to make conversation as they waited for dinner to be served.

" Oh yes! My name is Tohru Honda, and this is Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji Sohma," replied Tohru as she introduced the others. Inuyasha glared at the Sohma's. He could tell something was different about them but he couldn't place his finger on exactly what it could be.

" Miss Honda, I was wondering-"

" Miroku is you ask her to bear you a child I'll kill you," said Inuyasha as he flexed his claws in his companion's direction.

" Actually Inuyasha, I was going to ask her…uh are you expecting more people?" asked Miroku as yet another knock come from the door.

Miya looked at her mom and then over to her friends. Everyone she had invited was here so who could have possible been at the door?

" Umm…hello?" asked Kagome awkwardly towards the two guests who adorned her doorstep.

" Hello! We're here for the party!" cried the tall man with silver hair as he pushed his way past Kagome and into the house. " Now where's the birthday girl? I have a special birthday kiss just for her!"

" Miya…is this your…boyfriend?" inquired Miroku as he watched Ayame kiss the young demon on the cheek.

" What are doing here? You weren't invited so GET OUT!" cried Yuki.

" Actually, Miya invited me and I decided to bring Aya along with me!" said Shigure as a smile danced across his face.

" LEAVE!" cried Yuki and Kyo in unison.

" Awww…but we brought a present!" protested Ayame.

Inuyasha grabbed his daughter by the back of her shirt and hoisted her up till they were eye level. " That weasely snake isn't your boyfriend…is he?"

The Sohma's exchanged glances with each other. What is just a coincidence that Miya's father had called Ayame a snake?

" No dad," replied Miya feeling a little embarrassed.

" I think we should open presents!" cried Momiji as he thrust his gift into Miya's face. She opened Momiji's gift to find a box of dog biscuits. Yuki and Kyo sighed while Ayame and Shigure burst into laughter.

" She doesn't eat dog food Momiji," sighed Yuki.

" But she told us she was a dog!" the young blonde haired boy countered.

" The present is lovely, thank you Momiji," replied Miya giving the boy a quick hug. Momiji grinned happily and sat back down next to Haru.

" Haru you next!" cried Momiji bouncing excitedly on the couch.

Haru slid a small, rather hastily wrapped present towards Miya. The young demon picked it up and unwrapped it to find a tiny brown box. She lifted the lid off the box to reveal a thin silver chain that held a small silver heart charm.

" Hatsuharu! Thank you so much it's…it's beautiful!" cried Miya as she lifted the necklace out of the box.

Yuki and Kyo shot Haru a glance.

" What? I got one for you too Yuki," said Haru as he held out a similar necklace.

" I don't want it," replied Yuki sternly.

Inuyasha bent down and, glaring at his daughter, asked, " Is _he_ your boyfriend?"

" _Dad_…I told you, I don't have a boyfriend!"

Inuyasha sat back up and glared at Haru. Ayame pranced over and placed his gift in Miya's lap. " It's from Shigure and I!"

Miya lifted the top off the large box to find a rather small nurse's uniform.

" Uhhh…?" said Miya.

" You can wear it when you come to visit! I made it myself! Just for you!" cried Aya happily. Miroku's eyes lit up. He walked over to Ayame and Shigure and began to introduce himself. Inuyasha however, slowly stood up from the couch and walked over to the two men sitting the floor.

" Get away from daughter and get out of my house right…NOW!" screamed Inuyasha as he unsheathed his sword.

" INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha plunged face first into the carpet sending the Tetsusaiga falling harmlessly to the floor. The demon lifted his head and glared at the two frightened men.

" _Get…out…_"

" Uh…here Miya, open ours!" cried Tohru trying to lighten the mood. " It's from Yuki, Kyo and I."

Miya took the gift and unwrapped it. She found a red photo album completely empty and two disposable cameras. Miya looked up at Tohru with a look of confusion on her face.

" We thought you might like a photo album to put pictures of your friends in! So we bought you the cameras so you could take pictures to put in the album!" said Tohru with a smile on her face. Miya's eyes welled up with tears. She never had real friends before she had met Tohru and the Sohma family. But now, only in only a few short days she had more friends then she could have ever imagined.

" Thank you guys so much…this is the best present I've ever gotten!" said Miya as she jumped up and hugged Tohru. She hugged Yuki as well, but when she leaned into hug Kyo, he pulled away from her.

" Your welcome," he replied leaning away from her.

" Inuyasha, why don't you give Miya your gift," said Miroku

" Why should I? It'll curse her for the rest of her life. Who the hell wants a gift like that?" cried Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

" Fine…fine."

Inuyasha walked over and pulled out a necklace that resembled his own and placed it into his daughter's hands.

" Okay look, this is from Kaede alright? So don't come crying to me," her father replied.

" What Inuyasha means…" interjected Miroku. "…is that Kaede was the one that gave him his necklace. So now that you're getting older you're going to need one of your own…in case your true demon nature ever arises."

Ayame looked over at Shigure and mouthed the words _true demon nature?_ Shigure just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Miya put the necklace on proudly and smiled up at her father.

" Yeah, I wouldn't be smiling. Just wait till someone tells you to sit…" complained Inuyasha.

After dinner everyone had made their way back to the living room and were occupied with idol chitchat. Miroku was busy talking to Ayame and Shigure about the wonder of high school girls uniforms. Kagome was having a wonderful conversation with Tohru and Yuki about what it was like on the other side of the well. Kyo, however, was nowhere to be found. Miya walked out onto the back patio to look for him. She found him sitting alone on the grass looking up at the starry night sky.

" Kyo? What are you doing out here?" asked Miya.

Kyo jumped. He hadn't expected anyone to come out to find him. " Uh...just watching the stars."

Miya sat down next to him and looked up at the sky herself. " It's such a clear night. It's a very pretty view."

" Um…here," said Kyo as he held his hand out in front of Miya. She looked down to see a small blue and green bracelet.

" Kyo, this is lovely. Did you make it yourself?" the young demon asked as she took the friendship bracelet and began to attempt to tie it on her wrist.

" Yeah I made it. It's not a big deal or anything like that," replied Kyo awkwardly, as he watched Miya fail miserably in her attempt to put the bracelet on. " Here let me."

Miya held out her hand while Kyo casually tied the bracelet around her wrist. Miya twisted her wrist in front of her face taking in the beautiful colours of her new present. " Kyo…this is the single nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me. Thank you."

" Look, I know it's not as nice as Haru's necklace so you can stop pretending."

Miya leaned over and hugged Kyo, catching him off guard. " It's better then a thousand silver necklaces Kyo. Thank you."

Miya headed back into the house leaving Kyo back outside to continue staring up into the night sky. He looked up at the stars hoping they would somehow give the answers to all the questions that were rushing through his head.

" What the hell are you doing out here?" came a voice from behind him. Kyo turned around to see Miya's father Inuyasha hovering over him.

" I just needed some air, that's all."

Inuyasha grabbed the boy by the front of the shirt and pulled him up off the ground. " Listen kid. Get back in the house now. I don't want anyone wandering off and getting lost, got it?"

Kyo nodded as he reluctantly followed the older demon back into the house.


	6. The Real Miya Higurashi

Okay sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter posted but I hope it'll will be worth the wait!! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all!!

* * *

" God this has been the worst damn day of my entire life!" complained Miya as she walked towards the Sohma house with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. They had finished their mid-term exams and now had a week to relax.

" Did you not do well on your exams Miya?" asked Yuki as he turned to look behind him having the distinct feeling that they were being followed.

" Ugh, I just studied so much and yet there were so many questions that I had trouble with! I hate tests, they're so stupid!" she replied with a sigh.

" You can say that again," added Kyo.

" Don't worry Miya, I'm sure you did just fine," said Tohru in an attempt to cheer her up.

" Miya Higurashi!" came a voice from behind the group. Miya turned around to be faced with a group of four girls who looked rather angry with her.

" Can...we...speak...with...you...for...a...minute?" said the girl standing in the front of the group. She pointed towards a small opening to a park. " Over...here."

Miya followed the four girls leaving Kyo, Yuki and Tohru behind. They all exchanged glances with each other before Yuki began to follow Miya.

" And where do you think you're going?" snapped Kyo.

" To make sure that Miya's alright," replied Yuki nonchalantly.

" And who decided _you_ would go you damn rat?"

" I didn't see you going after her...or were you waiting for something to happen to her first..." replied Yuki as he continued to walk away from Kyo.

" Hey! Get back here! GET BACK HERE!"

" Stupid cat..." muttered Yuki as he rounded the corner disappearing from Kyo and Tohru's sight.

-----------------------------------------------------

" Well...Miss...Higurashi, we...are...the...Prince...Yuki...Fan...Club," said Motoko.

" Look," said Miya, eager to get out of this situation as fast as possible. " You don't have to speak slowly if I'm standing right in front of you. I'll be able to read your lips if you just talk normally."

" Fine then. We feel that you have been spending far too much time with our dear Prince Yuki," said the tall girl with long brown hair, who was clearly the leader.

" You're the what? Oh you've got to kidding me...look, I'm in no mood for this today so just leave me the hell alone," said Miya as she turned to walk away from the group. She didn't get far however, because she found herself being stopped by someone's hand grabbing her arm.

" I don't think you understand us," said the girl.

Miya turned on the girl feeling the anger within her rising. " No, I don't think _you_ understand _me_. I've had a shitty day and the last thing I need is a bunch of prissy psychos preventing me from getting home! So either get the hell away from me, or I'm going to have to make you..."

Motoko looked up to see Yuki watching secretly from behind a nearby tree. She began thinking to herself that maybe if Miya thought that Yuki was just being nice to her out of pity then she would be crushed and leave him alone. Motoko smiled mischievously to herself. " Your right. We'll leave, I mean why would Yuki want to be with a freak like you. Just look at yourself! You don't even clip your fingernails! It's disgusting. He's probably only hanging around with you because he feels sorry for you. The poor little deaf girl. He probably goes home and laughs about you with his family."

With that, the group turned and left Miya standing there. Miya looked down towards the crisp green grass blowing in the gentle breeze. Maybe they were right, she thought to herself. Maybe the only reason Yuki and the others still talked to her was because they knew her secret. But they were her friends weren't they? They had celebrated her birthday together and Yuki had helped her and Tohru study for the exams, and Kyo had gone to all that trouble to make her such a wonderful birthday present. But maybe the true reason that they were her friends was because she had made such a point of telling them that she had never had friends before. She was such a fool to put her trust in other people. How could she have been so stupid!

Miya collapsed to her knees as her anger began to grow. She felt her body grow warm as she dug her claws into the hard, cold ground. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as her body began to shake in anger and frustration.

" Miya...?" asked Yuki as he walked over towards the young girl. Miya didn't reply, instead she just continued to sink her claws deeper and deeper into the dirt. " Miya, are you alri-"

But Yuki didn't have time to finish his sentence as Miya glanced back over her shoulder at him. Yuki gasped in fear. Miya's once beautiful, bright yellow eyes now glowed a dark, blood red. She turned to face him as she bared her fangs and flexed her claws in front her face. She slowly rose to her feet, never taking her eyes off of Yuki.

" M-Miya...? Are you o-okay?" asked Yuki as he took a couple step back wards to create a distance between them.

Miya leapt towards Yuki and grabbed him by the throat, digging her claws into his neck. She held him close so that they were face to face as she stared into his dark purple eyes. Yuki stared fearfully back into hers, and it seemed to him as if her eyes were smiling with delight in the fact that she was hurting him.

_So now that you're getting older you're going to need one of your own...in case your true demon nature ever arises._

_Yeah I wouldn't be smiling. Just wait till someone tells you to sit..._

Yuki's eyes widened. If this was Miya's true demon form then maybe he knew how to change her back. He painfully drew a deep breath and with every ounce of his strength he cried out. " MIYA SIT!"

Nothing happened. Miya smiled evilly at him as she tightened her grip, forcing her nails even deeper into his skin, his blood now beginning to run down her arm creating a small red stain on the sleeve of her white uniform. Yuki closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do.

" Sit Miya..." whispered Yuki as he felt his his body beginning to weaken. " Sit...sit....sit...please....sit Miya..."

" Miya sit!" cried a voice from behind them.

Miya slammed face first into the ground. Yuki fell to his knees as he gasped for breath.

" Geez you damn rat, can't you remember anything? All you had to do was tell her sit," said Kyo as he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away from them.

" W-what happened...?" whispered Miya as she lifted herself up from the ground. She looked up to see Tohru kneeling next to a bleeding Yuki. " Yuki ...what happened to..."

Miya trailed off as she caught something red on her arm out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened as she noticed the rather large red blood stain on her sleeve created from the fresh blood trailing down her arm from the tips of her claws.

" D-did I? But how could....I don't remember anything..." said Miya as she began to walk over towards Yuki and Tohru.

" Yeah well your eyes were this freaky red colour and you looked pretty happy about hurting Yuki. I mean I don't blame you, he is a jerk..." muttered Kyo.

" I-I tried to k-kill you? whispered Miya. " My eyes were red? Oh my god...I'm sorry! Yuki I'm so sorry!" cried Miya as a tear rolled down her cheek. She turned quickly and ran off towards her house leaving the three of them behind her.

" Why didn't you tell her to sit?" asked Tohru as she handed Yuki a small handkerchief to hold against his neck to help stop the bleeding.

" It didn't work..." whispered Yuki, pressing the white cloth gently against his neck.

" What? What do you mean?' asked Tohru.

" I told her to sit, but it didn't work."

" You can't do anything right can you, damn rat," said Kyo.

" We should get you home," said Tohru as she helped Yuki to his feet.

-------------------------------------------

" Welcome ho-Yuki! What happened to you?" said Shigure as the trio entered the house.

" He was attacked," said Tohru.

" Yeah by that damn dog," added Kyo.

" It's not her fault," protested Yuki, much to Kyo's amazement.

" I'll go call Hari," muttered Shigure as he stepped out of the room.

" How could you say it's not her fault?" cried Kyo. " She freaked out and tried to kill you!"

" No Kyo, Yuki's right. Miya has no control over what she is. She never had a choice, she was just born that way..." whispered Tohru as she helped Yuki sit down at the table.

" Well maybe she shouldn't be around normal people then," said Kyo.

" And why is that?" snapped Yuki. " In case you've forgotten you stupid cat, we're not _normal_ people either."

" Yeah well when was the last time a Sohma tried to kill someone?"

" Maybe...maybe not physically kill someone...but mentally...and emotionally..." said Yuki. " She's just as human as you or I, she's our friend, we shouldn't treat her like she's some kind of monster

_Monster._ The word sent a chill through Kyo's body. He left Yuki and Tohru and walked towards the front door. He swung it open to find Hatori standing there with his hand raised, ready to knock.

" Living room," snapped Kyo as he pushed his way past Hatori and headed down the walkway towards the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Miya sat on the edge of the well contemplating whether she should leave her own time and go to be with her father. At least there, people would understand it when she transformed. Her father would be there to protect her, and she would be just like everyone else. She reached up and brushed a tear from her eye.

" So now you here...and you're depressed. You're a busy girl," said a voice from the top of the stairs.

" Kyo? What the hell are you doing here?How did you find me here?" asked Miya in shock.

" Your mother told me you'd be down here," replied Kyo.

Had he come here to tell her to stay away from them? " You can stop worrying, I won't come near you, or Yuki, or Tohru ever again."

" Oh cut the crap," snapped Kyo as he walked down the stairs towards the young demon. " Why the hell would you stay away from us?"

" Because I tried to kill Yuki! You were there! I turned into this blood thirsty monster and tried to kill him!"

" So what if you're different! Does that make you a monster? You're just as human as...as...dammit just come on," cried Kyo as he grabbed Miya's hand and began to drag her back up the stairs.

" Where are we going!" protested Miya as she tried to free her hand from Kyo's grasp.

" Stop your whining and come on. I'm going to show you the _real_ Sohma family."


	7. The Real Sohma Family

Okay...I ended up writing this chapter faster then I had expected because I got quite a few requests for a fast update. Most importantly from my lil sis, and how could I possible say no to her and to all my dear readers?!?! So anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all!! :)

* * *

Kyo continued to drag Miya by the hand all the way back to Shigure's house. Miya constantly protested that he didn't have to hold her hand, that she would follow him if he would just let go, but Kyo wasn't taking any chances. His anger had gotten the better of him and he was too focused on the task at hand to even hear what she was saying. As they approached the doorstep, Kyo flung the door open and dragged Miya into the living room to find Hatori and Shigure sitting together having tea. 

" Where's Tohru," said Kyo, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

" Oh hello Miya, what brings you here?" asked Shigure, completely ignoring Kyo.

" WHERE'S-"

" Oh Kyo! You're back..." said Tohru as she walked into the living room. " Yuki's upstai-"

But Tohru was cut off as Kyo marched over to her and embraced her. _Poof._ Within seconds Tohru was holding a small orange cat in her arms.

" Kyo!" cried Hatori as he jumped to his feet.

Shigure gasped and leapt in front of Miya shielding Kyo from her view. " Miya would you like that see Yuki? Follow me, he's upstairs."

Shigure wheeled Miya around and started to lead her out of the living room towards the stairs when suddenly Kyo appeared, still as an orange cat, at the foot of the stairs.

" No Shigure, stop!" cried Kyo. " Miya, this is true Sohma family."

" K-Kyo?" stuttered Miya as she stared in awe at the cute little cat before her. Shigure stood in shock not knowing what to do. He couldn't understand why Kyo would be doing such a thing.

" Miya, you're not a monster. We're just as different as you are," said Yuki as he stood at the top of the staircase. " I know I should have explained it all to you sooner. After what happened on the trip, I just couldn't figure out how to tell you."

" Yuki?" said Hatori. " What is going on here?"

Yuki walked down the stairs and motioned for them to follow him into the living room. They all sat down around the table, including Tohru and Miya. Kyo was making his way over to the table when suddenly..._poof._

" Kyo?" said Miya as she turned around to make sure that he was alright but instead what she saw was a naked Kyo kneeling on all fours. "Oh!!"

Miya and Tohru averted their eyes as Kyo dressed himself with the clothes that still lay in a pile on the living room floor. Yuki began to explain what had happened when he and Miya were trapped in the small cabin on the camping trip. Hatori dropped his head into his hands as Shigure felt his stomach begin to tighten into knots. Both of them knew what had to be done, and what the consequences would be.

" So wait, let me get this straight..." said Kyo. " You knew about this all along?"

" Well no, you see Yuki never explained it all to me. And actually, you've never explained why you transform into animals," replied Miya.

" Well," said Shigure with a heavy sigh. " The Sohma family is cursed. Whenever we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or our bodies get weak, we transform into the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac...and the cat."

" You mean _all_ of you? Even Haru and Momiji?" asked Miya as the Sohma's nodded in agreement.

" That's right, Haru's the cow, Momiji is the rabbit, I am the dog, and Hatori here is-" Shigure stpopped short as he notcied the sinister glare that Hatori was now giving him. " And um Hatori is cursed as well!"

Miya looked over towards Tohru who now looked rather uneasy. " Tohru, did you know this?"

" Yes, but I swore I wouldn't say anything. I'm so sorry Miya! I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't!" protested Tohru.

' Okay but I've hugged you guys before and nothing's happened...how come?" asked Miya in an attempt to fully understand this.

" The only reason I can come up with, is because you're a half-demon. On nights of the new moon, when you're fully human then we would probably transform if you were to hug us," replied Hatori.

Miya sat quietly taking all this new information in. Her new friends were exactly like her. They spent everyday or their lives hiding their true identities from the rest of the world, just like she did. Maybe they didn't look different on the outside like she did, but inside, they had to carry the burden of being different just like her. For the first time Miya realized why the Sohma family hadn't been afraid or upset when she had told them that she was a demon. She had finally found people who could understand her for who she really was. Tohru got up to begin making dinner for the evening and Miya followed in order to give her a hand, leaving the Sohma family alone in the living room.

" You know that I'm going to have to tell Akito about this," said Hatori as he got to his feet, preparing to leave.

Shigure nodded, having known this all along. Kyo however, was not going to give in that easily. " Why? Why can't we just not tell him? It's not like she's going to tell anyone about us!"

" Kyo, you know that's not possible. We _have_ to tell him," replied Hatori curtly.

" NO!" yelled Kyo as he jumped to his feet, feeling the anger within him rising. " I'm not going to let him erase her memories! It's not right! She'd never say anything dammit!"

Kyo stormed out of Shigure's house and headed up to his favourite spot on the roof. Yuki sat silently. He felt the same way that Kyo did, not that he would have agreed with him out loud. It was true though, he didn't want Miya's memories to be erased any more then Kyo did. Yuki watched as Shigure led Hatori to the front door to see him off, as Tohru and Miya reappeared from the kitchen carrying their dinner.

" Where'd Kyo go?" asked Miya as she set the plates she had been carrying onto table.

" He stormed outside sulking as usual," muttered Yuki.

" I'll go tell him dinner's ready," said Miya as she walked outside in an attempt to find him. Miya looked around outside but couldn't find Kyo anywhere. She began to yell for him in hopes that he would answer her. " KYO?"

" Just leave me alone," said a familiar voice from the roof.

Miya looked upwards to find Kyo laying peacefully on the roof. She leapt up and landed gracefully next to him. His eyes widened in amazement at how easily she had made that jump with no help.

" That was creepy," he said as he rolled over on his side so he wouldn't have to look at her.

" I'm sorry, I'll use the window next time then," said Miya with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

" That's not what I meant, look," said Kyo as he sighed and turned back to face Miya. She looked so innocent, oblivious to the consequences of knowing the Sohma family secret, that he just couldn't bring himself to tell her what could happen to her. " You came to tell me dinner's ready right?"

Miya nodded as she walked back into the house hoping that Kyo would follow her. He watched her walk away thinking to himself what it would be like if Miya had to have her memories erased. She wouldn't remember all the wonderful times that they had had together. She wouldn't remember having told them her true identity, or the fun they all had had at her birthday party. He reached up and clutched his chest. _M-my heart hurts..._thought Kyo. He couldn't explain this feeling inside of him. Why was the thought of Miya losing her memories making him feel this way? All he had wanted to do was show Miya that she wasn't a monster and now his actions may cost her every memory she had of the Sohma family.

_Ring. Ring._

Kyo's eyes widened as he heard the faint sound of the telephone ringing. He jumped down from the roof and ran into the living room to find Tohru and Yuki watching Shigure's expression intently as he spoke to the person on the other end of the phone. Miya, however, looked completely confused by the whole situation.

" I understand Hari. What? Tonight? You're kidding me...no I understand. We'll be there soon," said Shigure as he hung up the phone turned back to face the others. Shigure took a deep breath. " Looks like dinner will have to wait. We have to take a trip to the main house."

Tohru gasped as she clasped her hands over her mouth in fear. Yuki exchanged a worried glance with Kyo. Shigure began to put on his jacket as he motioned for Miya to do the same.

" He's going to do it isn't he," said Kyo as he stood very still, clenching his fists. " That bastards going to erase her memoires...ISN'T HE!"

" What? What are you talking about?" questioned Miya as she slipped on her shoes.

" It's because you know about the curse," said Yuki solemnly. "Akito's going to erase your memories so that you wont remember any of us. That way you won't be able to tell anyone about our secret."

Miya turned to face Shigure with a look of fear on her face. " I promise I won't tell anyone! I wouldn't dare! I know what it's like to have a secret that you have to keep from people!"

" I know that Miya, but this isn't my decision. We'll just have to see what Akito says," replied Shigure.

------------------------------------------------------

Miya followed Yuki, Kyo and Shigure as they walked through the gates leading to the main house. Just beyond the gates stood a confused looking Haru and Momiji.

" Why are you guys here?" asked Haru as he looked over at Miya with a worried expression on his face.

" Akito wanted to meet Miya," replied Shigure walking past the two boys, leading the way to the house. Haru and Momiji stood silently in fear as they watched the four of them head towards the house. Momiji reached up and wiped a tear away from his eye. Haru looked down towards Momiji and tried to comfort him.

" It will be alright, he didn't erase Tohru's memory. And maybe once he realizes that she isn't all that different from us, it will change his mind." Momiji sniffled a little and nodded hopefully.

Hatori greeted the four of them as they walked into the main house, and seated them in one of the large rooms. Miya looked around at the empty room . She felt her stomach tighten as she worried about losing all the memories she had of her friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of someone sitting outside on the deck. A small white bird rested gently on his finger as the blanket that was wrapped around him glided gently off his shoulder.

" You must be Miya," said the man in a rather weak voice, as he glanced back at the young white haired girl now sitting in his house. " I am Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family. I hope you have enjoyed your time knowing the Sohma family, because this is where it will end."


	8. Fragile Memories

Okay...man I'm totally ignoring my other stories but I'm really into writing this one right now! Well I've decided to reply to my reviewers!!! Here's chap 8 hope you enjoy it!! :)

**Doomedcat:** I'm sorry the MiyaXKyo thing bothers you..I hope you'll still continue to read this!! and I look forward to reading your fic!! The reason Tohru is not being summoned to have her memories erased is because this was Kyo's fault. Hatori told Akito about what had happened with Kyo and that so...yeah ::lol::

**Inuko101:** I'm glad you love this story..so do I! :) As for her memories....well...read on.. :)

**ffffurubafreak:** glad you love it..I'm writing the chaps as fast as I can! :)

**Spirit Dancer:** if you think the last one was a cliffy...just wait!

**Tikigirl 123: **I'm glad the Kagome/Inuyasha thing surprised you!! But I'm sorry that you don't like it! :( And to clear things up, Inuyasha still lives in the feudal era and Kagome is living in our time, but Inuyasha comes and visits Kagome and his daughter very often :)

**Sparklestar 127:** Thanks for the compliment, I try my hardest to make all my stories great!

**AnimeGirlInuyasha:** I'm glad you thought that chap was great...I hope you'll think this one is too!!

**and of course, my lil sis:** I wrote this as a welcome home present for you! I hope you enjoy it!!! And thanks for all your help!!

* * *

Miya swung open the door to the classroom and walked inside. She headed to the far back to her desk and threw her bag onto the floor. It was excruciatingly clear to everyone around her that she was having a bad day. She slammed her notebook onto her desk and flipped to a new page as she waited for the teacher to arrive. She watched as Tohru entered the classroom, followed by Yuki and then Kyo. 

" Good morning Miya,' said Tohru as she sat down in the desk next to her friend.

" Hey Tohru," replied Miya as she watched Kyo take a seat at his desk only a few feet away. " How was your week off?"

" Oh it was good, and yours?" asked Tohru eagerly waiting for Miya's reply.

" Crappy. I was supposed to spend the week with my dad, but as it turned out, my mom forced me to stay home because I was sick! I never even got to see my dad at all," replied Miya.

"Alright class! I have your exams to give back," said the teacher as he placed his briefcase upon his desk at the front of the room. He began calling out the names of the students alphabetically. When he got the the H's, Miya walked up to the front of the classroom and snatched her paper right out of his hand and stormed back to her desk. She sat down and took a deep breath before looking at her mark. She had never really done very well on tests, she just had a habit of studying the wrong information.

" An A?" she gasped. " I actually got...an A? But how?"

" That's easy, it's because Yuk-"

" How did you do Miss Honda?" asked Yuki consciously cutting her sentence short. He looked Tohru right into the eyes, imploring her to not continue that thought.

" I did pretty good, thanks for helping me study. Miya did really well too, but that's because...uh...because she must have studied really hard!" said Tohru quickly trying to cover her tracks.

" I don't know what all those psycho girls see in him," whispered Miya as she leaned in towards Tohru. " I mean he's not _that_ cute. Besides, I think he's kinda stuck-up myself."

" Oh! No, he's really very nice," said Tohru in Yuki's defense. Tohru wanted more than anything to tell Miya that if she got to know Yuki better that he was really very sweet, but she knew better. Miya could never get to know the Sohma family ever again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, how is she doing?" asked Yuki as he, Kyo and Tohru walked home together after school.

" She's okay. She really doesn't remember a thing about you guys though," said Tohru as she felt her emotions beginning to get the better of her. " I thought we could go back to the way things were...I thought it would be okay. But it's not okay! It's horrible! I have to watch everything that I say and do so I don't confuse her. It's so hard...too hard. Why did this have to happen?"

Yuki put his hand on Tohru's shoulder as he watched the tears roll down her soft pink cheeks. Kyo stood very silently as he watched on. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the events of that night out of his mind. He had thought about it every waking moment of the past few days, and every time he did, he was filled with more anger and more pain.

-----------------------------------------------------

" I hope you have enjoyed your time with the Sohma family. Because this is where it will end," said Akito as he rose wearily to his feet and made his way into the room. He stopped right in front of Miya and stared down at her, waiting for a reply. " Don't you have anything to say?"

" I don't believe there is anything that I can say," said Miya as she lifted her head to look Akito in the eyes.

" Aren't you going to _beg_ me to allow you to keep your _precious_ memories..."

" There's no need," said Miya bluntly.

" What...?" hissed Akito. " What do you mean."

" No matter how hard you try, you will never erase my memories," replied Miya.

" We'll see about that...Hatori!"

Miya rose to her feet so she was standing face to face with Akito. She looked deep into his eyes, almost through them, as if she was searching for his soul. " You can erase my mind all you want _Akito_, but my memories are somewhere different. Somewhere that someone like _you_ could never understand. My memories are in my heart! And no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do to me, they'll always be there!"

Akito swung his hand outwards, striking Miya in the face and sending her flying towards the ground. Something tiny and black flew out her hair as she hit the floor. It hit the wall, fell to the ground and in an instant vanished outside. Kyo and Yuki jumped to their feet.

" Stop right there!" cried Akito as he glared at the two boys, stopping them dead in their tracks. " Kyo, Yuki, leave this room right now. Get out."

Akito grabbed Miya by the necklace her father had given her and attempted to pull her to her feet. The necklace snapped sending black beads rolling everywhere. Kyo and Yuki gasped, having known exactly what that necklace protected them from.

" Get up!" cried Akito as he grew angry at Miya. He snapped his gaze back to Yuki and Kyo. " GET OUT!"

The two boys walked solemnly out the room, praying that Miya wouldn't transform and attack Akito. Shigure knelt silently wishing that there was something he could do. Miya slowly rose to her feet and placed herself right in front of Akito once again. She drew a deep breath. " What is your problem...who died and made you god..."

Akito's eyes widened, this girl had no right to talk to him that way. " You don't know what it likes to be cursed!"

" YES I DO!" screamed Miya as she tore the red ribbon out of her hair. Her ears shot up and gave a quick flick. Akito gasped.

" Y-you..." he whispered. " You're a monster!"

" Shut up! Just shut up! I spent everyday of my life wonder why I was born! Wondering why someone would bring something like me into this world!"

Akito threw Miya to the ground once more as he leaned down towards her and screamed in her face. " Don't pretend that know what it's like! I'm dying dammit! From the day I was born I knew that I was going to die!"

" GOOD!" snapped Miya as she rolled over to face him. Miya got to her feet. Her body was shaking as she closed her eyes. " You don't deserve to live.. and I can fix that for you."

Miya's eyes shot open and locked on to Akito's. She smiled a devilish grin as she raised her right hand into the air. " I hope you die and go to heaven...so that I won't have to deal with you in hell! SANKON TESSOU!!"

Shigure and Hatori jumped to their feet as Yuki and Kyo ran back into the room. Akito stumbled backwards as Miya lashed out at him. He landed hard on the floor as Miya fell to her knees before him. Her long black hair covering her eyes. How could she have forgotten that tonight was the night of the new moon.

" HATORI!" cried Akito. " DO IT NOW!

Hatori reached out towards Miya. " I-I'm sorry..."

" NO!" cried Kyo as he started towards Miya as she collapsed backwards onto the floor. But he was held back as Yuki grabbed ahold of him, preventing him from getting any further. " What the hell do you think you're doing you damn rat?!"

" There's nothing we can do now..." whispered Yuki.

" Alright, that's it. This little party's over," said a voice from outside. " You, in the bathrobe...get the hell away from my daughter."

Akito turned his gaze to see a figure standing outside that resembled the young girl before him.

" Inuyasha...we really have to work on your subtlety," said Miroku as he walked up behind a now fully human Inuyasha.

" Dad?" whispered Miya, opening her eyes for a brief moment, catching a quick glimpse of her father's red clothes before she passed out.

" Myoga told me you were in trouble so let's go, you're getting outta here," snapped Inuyasha as he walked into the room and picked up his daughter into his arms. Miroku stood at the door ready to take action against anyone preventing Inuyasha from leaving quietly. Kyo watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the darkness with Miya, the only sound he could hear was the jingle of Miroku's staff getting quieter and quieter.

Kyo dropped to the ground and slammed his fist onto the floor. Yuki slowly bent down and picked up one of the small black beads from Miya's necklace and squeezed it tightly. Shigure reached up and brushed away a tear as casually as he could. Akito swaggered to his feet and stared at Kyo.

" I hope you realize that this is your fault...Kyo," hissed Akito. " Thanks to you, your _dear_ friend had to have her memories erased. Keep that in mind before you go making any new friends...especially ones that are hideous monsters..."

Kyo resisted the urge to take a swing at Akito. Instead he simple clenched his fists, his body shaking with anger and hatred. Yuki reached out and picked up another small black bead and placed it alongside the others in the palm of his hand. Akito left the room followed by a rather solemn looking Hatori. Shigure looked over a Yuki and then at Kyo. He knew the pain they were going through. He had enjoyed Miya's presence as much as they did, but there was more to it than that. He couldn't deny that it was almost comforting at times to have someone else around who knew what it was like to be different from everyone else.

---------------------------------------------

When Miya didn't show up for school the next day Tohru, Yuki and Kyo got worried. Tohru had decided to stop by Miya's house on her way home, just to make sure that she was alright. As they stood on the doorstep, waiting for Miya's mother to open the door and greet them, Kyo thought about making a run for it, not wanting to see Miya now that she no longer knew who he was.

" I'm sorry...I don't have any time for visitors..." came a rather weak voice from beyond the door.

" Mrs. Higurashi? It's Tohru, I just came to make sure that Miya's alright," said Tohru.

The door swung open a revealed a rather haggard looking Kagome. Her eyes red and swollen from crying. " Oh Tohru! Please come with me, maybe you can convince Miya to come home..."

Kagome led the three visitors to the well out back of the house. Yuki and Kyo were reluctant to follow, but after Kagome had begged them to help her they couldn't bring themselves to say no. She helped Miya's friends into the well and before any of the three new what was going on they had been transported back into the feaudal era.

They followed Kagome to a small house, just on the other side of the forest. They quickly spotted Inuyasha and Miroku sitting out front along with a small little fox like creature. Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked towards his wife.

" What are _they_ doing here?" he snapped. " They're the reason she's here in the first place!"

" Okay Inuyasha...first we'll work on your subtlety , then you're people skills," sighed Miroku as he walked over towards Inuyasha followed closely by Shippo.

Tohru followed Kagome and Inuyasha into Kaede's house to talk with Miya. Kaede stepped outside to leave the family alone.

" Hey Kaede! Come over here and meet Miya's friends!" cried Shippo.

" You're Kaede?" asked Yuki as the older woman approached them.

" Yes."

" Umm...I have this..." said Yuki as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the remnants of Miya's broken necklace. He had stayed and picked up every last piece of it. " I was hoping maybe you could umm...fix it...?"

" Uh Inuyasha..." said Miroku as he stared out int the forest. " You may want to come out here. You have a visitor..."

Inuyasha walked outside followed by Kagome, Tohru and Miya. He gritted his teeth and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

" Alright already! Quit playing games and get the hell out here!" cried Inuyasha.

A tall figure appeared from the darkness of the forest and stood very still as he faced the group. " I've come to see my niece. The filthy half-demon that she is."

" Sesshomaru..." whispered Miroku as he motioned for everyone to get behind him.

" You got no business with my daughter, so leave now...or I'm going to have to make you leave," snapped Inuyasha.

Kaede made her way into the house and emerged a few moments later. She walked over to Miya and placed the necklace over her head. " Ye may need this."

Miya reached up and touched the necklace. Her eyes widened as she looked up towards Kyo. She couldn't figure out why but for some reason she felt as if there was something that she should remember. But no matter how hard she tried nothing came to her.

" I've had enough of you just showing up you bastard!" cried Inuyasha as he ran forwards towards Sesshomaru with his sword held high.

" Nice try..." muttered Sesshomaru as he extended his right hand outwards and forced Inuyasha backwards with the whip of light emitting from his fingertips.

" DAD!" cried Miya as she motioned to run over towards her father.

"Miya no!" shouted Kyo in fear. He didn't even want to think what would happen if Miya got any closer to her uncle.

" Disgusting human.." whispered Sesshomaru as he flung his whip towards Kyo sending the poor boy flying into the air. He landed on the ground wincing in pain.

" NO!" cried Miya as she felt her body begin to shake. Her anger was rising within her. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head in her hands. Her mind began to race. Why was she worried about this guy? She had always thought of him as some loud mouthed loser. So why was she so angry that her uncle had hurt him. Miya looked up to face her uncle. Her eyes the colour of blood as she rose to her feet and began to walk towards him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this.

" Miya get outta here!" cried Inuyasha as he ran forwards in an attempt to protect his daughter.

Sesshomaru flung his whip towards Miya who countered by catching it in her own whip of light. Inuyasha stopped short and stared fearfully at his daughter. This had been the first time he had seen his own daughter as a full demon. She smiled devilishly and with all her strength, flung her uncle backwards onto the ground. Sesshomaru got to his feet and gritted his teeth. How could he have underestimated her, this wasn't like him. He unsheathed his Tokijin and prepared to attack Miya.

Miroku raised his hand in front of him and cried out. " WIND TUNNEL!"

As the force of Miroku's wind tunnel began to pull everything around Sesshomaru in, the older demon disappeared back into the forest from whence he came. As everything returned to normal, Kyo forced himself to sit up, clutching his side in pain, he looked up to see Miya as a full demon once again. He knew what he had to do. Inuyasha was attempting to get close to his daughter when suddenly a familiar word echoed in his ears.

" Sit!"

Miya flew face first into the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a quick glance with each other before turning to look at Kyo. Yuki was busy comforting a rather frightened Tohru, when he heard Miya say something that made his skin crawl.

" You stupid cat! Why the hell do you keep doing this to me? You don't see Yuki plunging Tohru's face into the ground now do ya?"

" M-Miya?" stuttered Kyo. His mind began to race, was it possible that she remembered that he had done that once before? But how could she? Hatori had erased her memory...hadn't he?

* * *

Quick note for all you dubbed fans the attack: "Sankon Tessou" is Inuyasha's "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack" 


End file.
